Cohabitation
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Hermione apprend qu'une amie à sa mère va venir vivre chez elle, chez ses parents. Quelle ne sera pas sa surprise quand elle découvrira que non seulement elle connaît cette amie, mais qu'elle connaît aussi son fils...


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit pour Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

**Cohabitation**

Hermione se leva lentement. La neige tombait dehors. Elle se leva, alla à sa fenêtre et contempla les flocons blancs. Elle adorait l'hiver. Ils étaient samedi 23 décembre. Bientôt Noël.

Hermione vivait avec ses parents depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle leur avait rendu leur mémoire mais n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un appartement, même avec la rémunération du ministère pour sa participation dans la guerre.

Elle descendit et trouva ses parents debout devant l'escalier, prêts à lui parler. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée !

-Hermione, dit son père. On doit te parler.

-Voilà, continua sa mère. J'ai une amie qui vient de perdre son appartement dans un incendie. J'ai besoin de l'héberger ici.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de problèmes !

-Seulement… elle est de ton monde.

« Hein ? » pensa Hermione. « Mais qui ça peut bien être ? ».

-D'accord, dit-elle. Elle prendra la chambre d'amis, puisqu'elle est libre.

-La chambre d'amis ne suffira pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a un fils.

« De mieux en mieux ».

-D'accord.

-Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

Hermione était un peu vexée d'être prévenue à la dernière minute, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et libéra un matelas qui se trouvait sous son lit. Elle y mit un drap, pour celui qui allait dormir là. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de dormir avec un inconnu dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle rangea un peu la pièce et entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle descendit, prête à accueillir les invités.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle les aperçut. Une femme. Et son fils.

Elle se figea instantanément.

De l'autre coté, le jeune homme se figea aussi.

-Bienvenue chez nous, intervint Mme Granger.

-Merci beaucoup Jane, dit la femme.

-Mais de rien, Narcissa.

« Narcissa Malefoy dans mon salon. Chez moi. Chez mes parents. Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ».

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Hermione, calmes-toi, dit son père. C'est l'amie à ta mère, Narcissa.

-MAIS CETTE FEMME EST LA SŒUR DE BELLATRIX !

Elle monta comme une furie dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

-Merde, merde ! Malefoy et sa mère sont chez moi !

Elle criait toute seule. Elle tapa son point dans le mur, et se fit mal plus qu'autre chose.

-Aïe !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit le poignet. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit-elle machinalement.

Elle vit Drago et s'écria :

-Arght non n'entrez pas !

-Sympa Granger.

-Toujours, avec toi…

Il haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent, et entra dans la pièce. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui ne le fit en rien reculer.

-Ecoute… On ne peut pas…

-Vivre ensemble, compléta Hermione.

-Voilà. Il faut qu'on trouve un truc. N'importe quoi.

-Oui. Mais quoi ?

-C'est toi le génie, non ?

-J'ai bien une idée. Mais elle est totalement saugrenue, et…

-Dis-moi.

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement son plan et Drago accepta aussitôt. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils feraient équipe ensemble ? Personne.

Hermione se leva et descendit, suivie du jeune homme.

-Maman, papa, Narcissa, appela-t-elle. Nous avons réfléchi, et nous avons décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. On va même devenir amis, et je vais faire découvrir à Drago les objets moldus.

-Et moi ce qu'elle ne connait pas du monde sorcier.

Ravis, les parents d'Hermione et Narcissa ne trouvèrent rien à redire tandis que les deux jeunes gens remontaient dans leur chambre.

-Ok, dit Drago. Ҫa, c'est fait. Maintenant…

-Première étape, je sais. En avant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se dirigea vers une petite armoire qui renfermait des dizaines de boutons. Elle en activa un, et soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Après un dernier sortilège, Hermione retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

-Bien joué Granger. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On va voir nos parents.

Ils descendirent rapidement.

-Maman ! cria Hermione. Maman, désolée, je n'ai pas voulu provoquer cette coupure de courant, je… J'ai montré à Drago comment on utilisait l'électricité, et il s'est amusé, et…

-C'est pas grave Hermione. Ton père l'aura bientôt rétabli.

« Mais bien-sûr » songea Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers Drago et pu facilement imaginer son sourire. Dans le noir, elle ne le voyait pas, mais c'était comme si.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

-Et maintenant ?

-A toi de jouer, Malefoy.

Drago sourit et jeta un sort au hasard.

-Granger ! Non mais ça va pas de lancer des sorts comme ça !

-Pardon ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Et ce sort, c'était quoi ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien !

-Toujours aussi menteuse, Granger.

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission !

-Espèce de sale cancrelat !

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

-Espèce de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago la plaqua au sol en faisant un maximum de bruit, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il y eut quelques cris parmi leurs parents.

-Drago, lâche-la tout de suite ! cria Narcissa. Mais où est ma baguette ?

Drago eut un grand sourire. La baguette de sa mère ? Ah, non non, il n'y avait pas touché ! Quelle idée, voyons !

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?

-NON ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était simplement morte de rire.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi personne ne rallume la lumière ?

-IL M'ECRASE !

-Pas du tout !

-Si Malefoy tu m'écrases ! Lève-toi !

-J'ai trébuché !

-Mon œil ouais !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?!

-Non !

-Espèce de sale…

-SILENCE ! crièrent en cœur Narcissa et Jane.

-Si j'entends encore un seul bruit, je vous vire de chez moi ! cria Jane.

-Et ça compte pour toi aussi Drago !

-Maintenant, vous montez tous les deux dans votre chambre et en silence !

Ils disparurent dans l'escalier au moment où le père d'Hermione rétablissait l'électricité.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'éclater de rire. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en riant.

Drago, lui, riait aussi. Il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle tandis qu'elle se relevait.

-C'était tellement drôle ! Dommage qu'on ne pouvait pas voir leurs têtes.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Et bien, il me semble que dans deux jours c'est Noël.

-Tu penses à la même chose ?

-On dirait.

Ils se sourirent et se relevèrent. Discrètement, alors que leurs mères se calmaient, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre des parents d'Hermione. Ils ouvrirent une grand armoire où étaient cachés les cadeaux d'Hermione. Il y en avaient environ une dizaine.

-Ils sont là. Je les ouvre ?

-Tu es sûre que toi, Miss-je-sais-tout, tu es capable de gâcher le Noël de tes parents ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Avec plaisir Hermione !

Elle se figea un instant en entendant son prénom mais attrapa tout de même un cadeau.

-Et si, au lieu de les ouvrir, je les faisais simplement disparaitre ? Mes parents croiraient alors qu'ils ne les ont pas achetés, alors qu'ils en étaient certains.

-Tu as de ces idées parfois Granger, tu me fais peur.

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien. C'est une merveilleuse idée pour les faire devenir complètement cinglés.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-Cache-les quelque part, c'est une bonne idée.

-Ok, et…

Ils entendirent des pas et bientôt, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter sous le lit en refermant grossièrement l'armoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes sur le sol, attendant que la personne s'en aille. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione pouvait facilement sentir le souffle de Drago dans ses cheveux. De même qu'il pouvait sentir le sien sur son torse.

Finalement, la mère d'Hermione –parce que c'était elle- sortit de la pièce. Hermione et Drago mirent du temps à réaliser qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui parla :

-Je crois qu'on devrait sortir.

-Mouais…

Ils sortirent de dessus le lit et se relevèrent.

-Sinon, on peut ne pas toucher aux cadeaux, dit Hermione. Je voudrais passer un Noël à peu près normal…

-Je suis d'accord… On reprendra notre plan après Noël ? Un jour de torture seulement.

-Bah je me disais…

-Oui ?

-On pourrait faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas de la torture ?

-C'est impossible. Tu me détestes Granger.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Prouve-moi que tu ne me détestes pas !

Hermione, prise d'un élan de folie, se rapprocha d'un coup, prit le visage de Drago en coupe et l'embrassa avec force.

Choqué, Drago se figea.

Finalement, Hermione se retira et recula.

Elle sortit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Encore choqué, Drago mit du temps à sortir de la pièce. Il se demandait comment cela avait put arriver. Et non pas qu'il en était malheureux. Bien au contraire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça…

Des années. Des années qu'il attendait un baiser, un regard ou une parole qui ne portait aucune haine ou sans rapport avec ce fichu plan pour les séparer.

Tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments et à vivre avec, sans retour de la part de la jeune fille. Et il avait même appris à faire semblant de la détester.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait peut-être une chance. Infime, certes, mais bien réelle.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione et frappa plusieurs coups.

-Hermione ! Ouvre !

-Casse-toi Malefoy. T'es content hein ? T'as gagné une bataille, tu dois être heureux !

-Tais-toi et ouvre !

-Non !

-Ouvre ou je défonce la porte !

-Tu n'oserais p…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte avait explosé et laissait place à un Drago, baguette en main.

-Ahhh !

Drago entra et s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et recula.

-Dégage de ma chambre !

-Hermione, écoutes-moi !

-Non, dégage !

Drago s'énerva et lui attrapa les poignets, l'immobilisant.

-Tu vas m'écouter oui !

Hermione se tut et se figea.

-Je voulais te parler du baiser de tout à l'heure…

-Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas, dit-elle.

-Et donc… Hein ?

-Ҫa ne se reproduira plus.

Drago était prit de court. Comment ça ?

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? De toute façon, moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé t'embrasser.

Drago se figea et la lâcha soudainement. Ce n'était pas prévu, non !

-On passera un beau Noël et ensuite on fera en sorte que tu dégages de chez moi, ça te va Malefoy ?

-Oui et…

Il marqua une courte pause puis compléta :

-… non.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, on passera un beau Noël. Non, on ne fera pas en sorte que je m'en aille.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir aux paroles de Drago.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en se disant : « Je suis un imbécile. » Il décida de ne pas se lever. Il resta dans son lit jusqu'à sept heures du soir, à lire et faire quelques devoirs pour ses études. Il ne voulait pas croiser Hermione. Mais le soir, un diner était organisé pour Noël. Il s'obligea à bien s'habiller et sortit finalement de la chambre d'ami de sa mère.

Tout le monde s'asseyait autour de la table quand il arriva. Il prit place sans regarder personne.

Après le diner, il prétexta une fatigue et monta se coucher. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Drago, c'est Hermione.

Il soupira et dit :

-Je suis fatigué, on se voit demain.

-S'il-te-plait, ouvre.

-Non.

-Je pourrais la faire exploser…

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas moi.

Il entendit finalement ses pas s'éloigner et s'endormit.

C'était le matin de Noël. Hermione se leva et décida d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux, telle une enfant.

Elle découvrit plusieurs livres de ses parents, d'Harry et de Ginny, un paquet de friandises de Ron et un pull de Molly. Il ne lui restait qu'un cadeau sans étiquette.

-Maman, c'est de vous ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas de moi non plus, dit Narcissa. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller acheter quelque chose, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le paquet. Il contenait un collier en or représentant une plume ornée de rubis.

-Waouh, s'exclamèrent Jane et Narcissa en même temps.

-De qui est-ce ? ajouta Narcissa.

-Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas de mot.

-C'est parce que je comptais de le donner en face.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, main dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur d'un air nonchalant.

-C'est de toi ?

-Retourne-le, tu y verras mes initiales.

-Tu es narcissique, Drago.

-Il n'y a pas que les miennes.

Hermione retourna le collier et vit sur le dos de la plume « D.M.H.G ».

-J'ai acheté ce collier i peu près huit ans.

-Huit ans ? Et tu comptais le donner à qui ?

-A toi, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Hermione rejoignit Drago qui s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Elle le suivit.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Nulle part. Je voulais juste qu'on soit seuls.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour faire ça.

Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit au baiser, heureuse d'en avoir un deuxième.

-Joyeux Noël Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël Drago.

Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent tout de même dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago avait le meilleur cadeau qui puisse exister : elle. Et elle avait le meilleur cadeau qu'elle pouvait avoir : lui.


End file.
